


Confessions

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a chapter 2 coming, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Found this languishing in my drafts and hand to finish it, a gift for SailorLestrade.Not beta'd





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/gifts).

Nikki had known he fucked shit up, and when he heard that Heather had filed for divorce, he figured now was as good a time as any to apologize and confess. That's how he found himself standing on Tommy's doorstep more nervous then he'd been in years. Tommy opened the door, and went to close it right away when he saw Nikki. 

Nikki's hand shot out to catch the door, "wait man, I came to apologize," he said in a rush. The door cautiously opened again. "Look dude I heard about Heather and I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I was high at the wedding and for about a hundred other things I did when I was high, I am an asshole." Nikki said, eyes downcast admitting weakness was always hard but he wanted to make amends he was trying to work the program. 

"You are an asshole dude, come in" Tommy stepped back to let Nikki in. 

Nikki entered the foyer and tried to remember the last time he remembers just hanging out with his friend, and he honestly can't remember. Nikki is pulled from his head by Tommy asking "can I get you a drink dude, water, soda?" 

"Uh yea, whatever your having" Nikki answered, following Tommy to the kitchen. Tommy dug out two cans of coke turning to Nikki, "come on we can go sit in the entertainment room."

After they got situated. Tommy looked at Nikki expectantly, "so I'm working the program, and I came by for two reasons, one to make amends for all the wrongs, I started when I got here but," Nikki fumbled for a piece of paper in his pocket before pulling it out, "I made a list of everything I could remember, I know it's not complete, but my sponsor says it's a place to start." Nikki got ready to start reading, when Tommy grabbed his wrist, "dude, I forgive you. For all of it, my marriage imploding was not your fault, and I'm trying to get sober too. So toss the list, burn it, I don't care it your forgiven for everything." 

Nikki let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Tommy and taking a drink of coke. Tommy cleared his throat, "what was the second thing?"

"Uh, well, it's a confession. I...I've kept my mouth shut for years but... it's time and if you hate me then you'll at least know everything..." Nikki looked at the floor. 

"Dude it can't be that bad" Tommy prodded. 

Nikki took a deep breath and looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears, he was fairly certain this was the last time he was going to talk to his best friend, "I'm in love with you, I have been since the diner..." He hung his head and waited. He heard the leather squeak as Tommy got up, he couldn't bring himself to watch Tommy walk away. He jumped when a hand touched his face, there Tommy was tears streaming down his face kneeling in front of him, "oh Nikki, I've been in love with you this whole time too....god we're a pair of idiots." 

"You, you ... love me back" Nikki was floored this was never an ending he imagined, that he even dared to dream up. And for once he was speechless, just sat and stared at Tommy like he was going to disappear. 

"Yes, you idiot" Tommy beamed before leaning up and kissing Nikki ever so sweetly. The kiss managed to reset Nikki's overloaded circuits and drive him to action. Tommy pulled back slightly to check in with Nikki to see him setting the can of coke down before pouncing on Tommy, who ends up flat on his back with a lap full of eager Nikki. 

Nikki leans down and kisses Tommy sweater than even he knew he was able to, pulling back to check on Tommy. Who grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled him back down for a deeper kiss, Tommy moaned in Nikki's mouth after Nikki rolls his hips and grinds their lengths together. Pulling back to pant, Nikki does it again surprised to find them both hard, and starts kissing down Tommy's neck, pausing before reaching for the hem of his tank, "are you ok with this?"

"I've been waiting for this for 12 years, don't stop now" Tommy admits. 

"Then we may want to find a bed..." Nikki says punctuating it with a roll of his hips. 

"Oh, god" Tommy moaned head falling back to the floor. 

"Oh, baby, you can call me Nikki" he smirks.


End file.
